


Deserve To Be Loved || Rin x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Relationships: Okumura Rin & Reader, Okumura Rin/Reader
Kudos: 64





	Deserve To Be Loved || Rin x Reader

You watched the raven-haired boy as he stared at his hands, something that was proving to happen more often lately than it used to. Ever since he had found out about his demonic powers you had had all you could to keep him from feeling like he was a monster. 

Rin Okumura was anything but a monster. He was the sweetest demon you had ever met. As you watched him you saw a tear fall from him and hit his hands. His long hair was covering his eyes, hiding the fact that he was crying underneath them. 

At the sight of the tear, you slowly stood from the desk chair in your bedroom and approached him. When your hand touched his shoulder he flinched a little, but he didn’t pull away. He wouldn’t even look up at you. He knew that you wouldn’t understand exactly how he was feeling and he didn’t want to make you have to deal with him being like this again. You had done so much for him already. 

You grabbed his arm and forced him to look over at you. Your thumb slowly wiped away the tears that were dripping. “Rin…” At the sound of your voice, the tears started to come   
faster. 

“Just leave me alone Y/n, you don’t deserve to deal with this all the time.” He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “You didn’t sign up for this.”

“When we met and started seeing each other you didn’t know anything about this Rin. Don’t blame yourself.” You gave him a weak smile. “When I started dating you I signed up for everything that you come with. And if this is what you come with then I damn well did sign up for it.”

Rin tried to pull a smile onto his face, but the exhaustion from his stress was weighing on him too much. “I don’t deserve you Y/n. I don’t deserve to be loved. I’m a monster.” Blue flames started to form around him, they were warm to your touch, but they didn’t burn you. He was learning to control them before they would have hurt you. “I’m not burning you?”

You grabbed his chin in your hand. “Rin Okumura, don’t you ever tell me again that you don’t deserve love!” He was shocked at your sudden anger, but he allowed it. “You’re not a monster. You’re anything but a monster. Don’t you ever let those words leave your lips again.”

He said nothing, he just watched you. Your soft features seemed to be calming him down. 

“You’re the farthest thing from a monster Rin. You’re the most caring and sweetest guy that I know. You’re always there when your friends and family need you.” You let go of his chin and his gaze stayed on you. “Do you have an anger issue? Sure, you definitely do.” You chuckled as his face turned to minor anger. “But we all love you for that. You’re the first one to defend your friends’ and family's honor. We all know that you have our back.”

He let a small smile spread across his face. “But I don’t deserve to be loved by you, you’re the best girlfriend that a guy could ask for. You deserve someone better than me.”

“You deserve to be loved by the strongest and most loving female ever Rin. If anything it’s me that doesn’t deserve you. You’re amazing, and I couldn’t imagine my life without you. So please, stop saying that you don’t deserve love.”

He lifted his hand and placed it on your cheek, rubbing his thumb across it. “You’re the love of my life Y/n.”

You smiled and put your hand over his, dragging it down your cheek enough that you could kiss his palm. “And you’re the sun to my moon, Rin Okumura. I wouldn’t be whole without you in my life.”

Rin leaned forward and put his lips to yours. The blue flames around him finally disappearing and his calm features returning to him. Your lips danced together as he smiled into the kiss. “I don’t know what I’d do if I didn’t have you to help me through life.”

You snickered. “You’d probably burn down the city with that anger of yours Okumura.”

His eyes narrowed as he watched you. “Hey!” But his narrowed eyes turned to love again as he let his lips touch yours again. “Thank you.”

“I wouldn’t have my life any other way. You’re welcome.” You pushed him back onto the bed and loitered yourself over him. “Now let me show you just how much I love you Rin.”

His hands grasped your hips and slid up your back, pushing your body against his own. The heat his body emitted from his flames always lingering on his skin and causing you to lean in more.


End file.
